


Knot Finished

by Ki_Ken_Tai_Ichi



Series: Knot Fully Human [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, Bottom Kylo Ren, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Hux's alien dick, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, No mpreg, PWP, Pregnancy Kink, Riding, Soft Kylux, Top Armitage Hux, Topping from the Bottom, but Kylo is very into it, oversensitivity, slight somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ken_Tai_Ichi/pseuds/Ki_Ken_Tai_Ichi
Summary: Kylo learns a bit more about Arkanis physiology through practical demonstrations.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Knot Fully Human [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680802
Comments: 14
Kudos: 224





	Knot Finished

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for inflicting the world with this.  
> But more importantly I’m not.

* * *

Kylo sat on top of Hux, his legs knocked out from underneath him and too weak to hoist his weight up after his second orgasm. He was tired, gasping for air, trying to stay conscious as each bounce in Hux’s lap brought Kylo’s full weight down onto Hux. His hard cock was pulsing, engorged and ready to spill again, and speared him in half from its girth. Kylo whimpered as the ridges on Hux’s knot dug into a prostate that had been abused for the past hour. His pounding heart briefly leaped up into his throat as Hux teasingly bit his pert nipple, swirling his tongue to assuage the sting before doing it again.

Kylo squirmed at the sensation, clenching around Hux when he moved up from his nipple to his neck. Hux nibbled where his pulse was pounding while kneading his upper back with strong fingers. Kylo relaxed under Hux’s hands and grinded down onto Hux as best as his twitching muscles would allow to show his appreciation. Hux met the movement with a roll of his hips, sinking just a little bit deeper into Kylo. His cock was throbbing inside of Kylo, nearly matching his own heartbeat.

He could feel Hux’s smile on his skin, and he began to make his way up Kylo’s neck to his ear. Hux tugged on Kylo’s earlobe, his pants soft but hot against his skin. Another squeeze from Kylo brought a sultry moan from Hux’s lips and a kiss behind Kylo’s ear. He thrusted up again, harder than before and set a faster pace that had Kylo going dizzy from the intensity.

Words started to tumble from Hux’s lips, each one punctuated with a harsh snap of hips that drove his cock into Kylo’s core.

“Yes, you’re so desperate for more aren’t you? Begging for me to fill you to the brim, so full you can taste me. Come on. Suck me in with the tight little hole of yours. Show me how badly you need my come.”

Kylo came for a third time that night, wordless and dry as he squeezed around Hux’s cock. As Kylo’s slick walls closed around him, Hux came again as well, his second load enough to start visibly distending Kylo’s stomach.

Kylo barely got his breath and vision back before Hux was running his fingertips across Kylo’s nipples. Kylo trembled under his touch and just when Hux tongued his left bud, Kylo found his voice again.

“No, please,” he shuddered, clenching around Hux’s half-hard cock still buried inside him and shivering at the feeling. “I can’t, not again.”

Hux abandoned his nipple and lied back onto the pillows.

“Are you sure? You look awfully tense, my dear.” He lazily drew patterns onto his lower back and Kylo leaned into his touch, unintentionally shifting the knot inside him to press against his prostate. A full body shiver ran through him and Hux’s head fell back with a moan as Kylo vibrated around him.

“It’s because you’ve got me so sensitive.” Kylo gasped after trying to shift himself into a different angle and accidentally dragging Hux’s knot across his prostate again.

“Alright then, alright. If you’re finished, then we’re done. Would you like to wait like this until my knot goes down, or try to sleep?”

Not that Kylo didn’t trust Hux’s words, but he saw the hunger in Hux’s eyes, pupils still blown wide with lust. And, more importantly, Kylo didn’t trust himself to say no if Hux even remotely suggested on going again.

“Sleep, please.”

Hux nodded and helped rotate his cock inside Kylo so that they were no longer facing each other. Hux guided Kylo down to his side and closed the minute distance between them with a leg over his hip and an arm around his waist. He could still feel Hux’s cock, half hard and throbbing slightly, and felt a bit guilty for being unable to accommodate his lover for more. He must have accidentally projected this feeling to Hux with the Force, because Hux began to rub soothing circles around Kylo’s chest. Kylo could feel the vibrations across his back as Hux spoke softly.

“You’re so good. So good for me.”

Hux shifted his hips gently, nudging his cock around so Kylo could feel its girth inside him. Kylo picked up on Hux’s intention in the same way that Hux had learned of Kylo’s previous worries and smiled. He followed Hux’s lead and focused less on any feelings of inadequacy and more on how full he was. Hux’s hot come proof of his love for Kylo and his swollen knot to keep it all in. 

With a warm belly and gentle assurances, Kylo quickly fell into an easy sleep

\----------

Kylo was at peace. His limbs lied loose on the soft mattress in a way that only came after being thoroughly fucked and his soul was calm like it only was when he was caressed. He knew instantly, even without fully being awake, that Hux was with him and the memories of last night, faint in his semiconscious mind, coaxed him back to sleep.

Until a movement, likely the same that had awoken him, rocked from behind. Kylo opened his eyes again and another gentle press brought his greater senses back from the throes of sleep. He noticed then the pressure in his lower half, followed by the quiet puffs of hot air in his ear. Another movement was all it took to realize that Hux was humping him. While the motion was gentler than Kylo had ever thought the other man capable of, there was no mistaking the press of Hux’s hips to his ass and the slow drag of Hux’s cock against his walls.

“Hux, what,” a slight change in the entry angle after hearing Kylo’s voice shifted Hux’s cock against a spot that made Kylo see stars. He lied there, dazed from the wonderful sensation and hoping it would continue forever before remembering his question.

“What’s going on?”

Hux groaned, not stopping his movements. “My knot. It’s going down.” He snapped his hips a little harder and Kylo hissed at the feeling of Hux’s knot, indeed noticeably smaller, nudging the edge of his prostate. He glanced at the chronometer and saw that they’d only been asleep for maybe two hours.

“Was this faster than the last time?”

Hux grunted in confirmation. “You didn’t milk me enough. Need to come again.”

Kylo thought back to their first night, when Hux had come an additional three times before they fell asleep, thoroughly exhausted. The knot had lasted for six hours then, and Kylo only knew that because he had awoken to waves of come gushing from his empty hole after Hux’s soft cock finally slipped out.

“Wait, does your knot last longer if you come?”

“Yeah,” Hux thrusted again and one of his hands went lower, towards Kylo’s own half-hard member.

“Why would you want it to last longer?” He exhaled shakily when Hux wrapped his long fingers around his dick. “Won’t you just be stuck again?”

Hux moaned, as if the idea struck him to his core. His thrusting became faster and harder, his hips pulling back further to generate more power. Kylo cried out when Hux’s half-formed knot slipped out of his hole, only to be rammed back in with a quick snap of Hux’s hips.

“Yes,” Hux moaned, “yes.” His ruts came harsher, his knot ripping in and out of Kylo’s ass with each slam.

Kylo gasped as he was painfully stretched to accommodate each entry, but his arousal pitched low with a hot interest. His dick grew hard and the precum gushing from his slit squelched under Hux’s pumping hand.

“I want you stuck on me all night.” Hux growled. “I want my little cocksleeve to keep me and my seed warm until morning.”

Kylo’s breath stuttered as Hux’s knot popped back through his rim, the force this thrust enough to slam the ridges of his knot onto his sweet spot. He couldn’t see much through the stars blocking his vision, but that just made the sensation all the more encompassing. A bit of Hux’s come from earlier in the night began to slip out, lubricating Hux’s cock and allowing him to piston back into Kylo with greater intensity.

“When you wake up tomorrow, you’ll be nice and loose and wet. Ready for me to fuck you again,”

a toe-curling thrust,

“and again,”

Kylo could hardly breathe,

“and again.”

Hux’s raspy words in Kylo’s ear were doing as much work as the hand around his dick. He flushed at the idea of Hux lying in bed with him the next day, lazily fucking him into the mattress instead of receiving the morning report from his officers.

He positively burned as he imagined Hux working at his desk while Kylo sat in his lap, sheathing his cock and keeping it warm until Hux was ready to fuck up into him and fill him with more than just his hefty member. His First Order uniform would remain immaculate with his massive, ridged knot fully lodged inside Kylo to keep every drop of his hot come from spilling.

“What about the order?” Kylo gasped as Hux’s other hand moved his chest, pinching a nipple between thumb and forefinger. “How can you lead them if you’re too busy fucking me?”

“I’ll show them. Fashion a carrier for you so I can walk with you still seated on me. Have the troops watch as I fill you, make you scream for more. The fearsome lord of the legendary Knights of Ren, begging to be bred like a bitch in heat. Pregnant with my seed.”

Hux’s left hand slid down from his nipple to his stomach, caressing the two orgasms worth of come that sloshed inside.

“I’ll make you mine. Everyone will know who you belong to.” He twisted his hand on Kylo’s dick, shuddering as Kylo reflexively clamped around his cock.

“Because no one else can fill you like I can.”

His knot, popped in one final time and bloomed to its full size, sinking its ridges into the bundle of nerves that sent Kylo over the edge. His clenching walls sealed, vicelike, around Hux who came soon after with a low moan. His right hand pressed into Kylo’s stomach, increasing the pressure Kylo felt as Hux’s hot seed filled him with each successive burst. He flexed around each wave, pulling Hux’s come deeper in and milking his cock for every last drop.

Hux kissed Kylo’s neck between each gasp of air he sucked in, and Kylo tightened around him again with every touch of lips to his burning skin. Hux paused when his breath was steady, leaving his lips just behind Kylo’s ear. Kylo squeezed the best his wrecked body could, holding it until Hux pulled his mouth away.

With a low chuckle of understanding from Hux, the game continued in earnest. Hux began to plant gentle kisses and bruising bites anywhere he could reach while Kylo clenched his muscles and rocked his hips at every touch. Hux’s growl came from deep in the back of his throat and Kylo’s efforts were rewarded when Hux dug his knot a little deeper. A live wire of arousal ricocheted throughout Kylo as he felt Hux’s balls, flush against his ass, pull up and pulse as Hux came again.

Hux hummed with pleasure and palmed Kylo’s stomach, obscenely distended from the night’s activities. His hum deepened as he latched his mouth onto Kylo’s shoulder began to suck a bruise out of the pale skin at an idle pace. Kylo moaned and reached behind himself to clutch at Hux’s fiery hair.

Kylo pulled a bit hard when Hux introduced teeth, and his tug was met with a few languid thrusts from Hux. The humping remained shallow, however, as Hux was seemingly content to just feel Kylo’s warm embrace around his knot.

Hux released his mouth from what was certainly a new bruise and buried his face in Kylo’s hair with a relaxed sigh.

“Satisfied?” Kylo coyly asked, only to gasp when Hux suddenly burrowed his length into Kylo with a sinful roll of his hips.

“With you, my darling?” Hux pushed against Kylo’s belly while spearing him from behind, grinning as Kylo moaned at the pressure.

“Never.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here is a part 2. There is likely to be a part 3. I am officially part of the Kylux trash heap.


End file.
